


Batman and his Cloud of Pups

by TheBobcatHews



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Jason Todd Has Issues, M/M, Multi, Overprotective dad Batman, Surprise relationship in the end, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBobcatHews/pseuds/TheBobcatHews
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Gotham City. Which has different meanings if you are part of the Bat Family. If you are, then you know Batman has strict rules of not patrolling or going out to fight crime. That is his night to do that. Everyone else has the night off to enjoy.Truth is: Batman just wants his family to be happy and enjoy the holiday because he thinks they deserve it.That doesn't stop him from checking on every each one of them.





	Batman and his Cloud of Pups

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually my first time writing DC characters in a published story. Big fan of the whole DC Universe, but in special, to Batman and his extended family of sidekicks and partners. 
> 
> This was just an idea I had in mind since it's Pride Month, so I ran with it.
> 
> Timeline-wise, I put a tag saying this is AU because honestly, I don't know where this would fit in the comics. Things I can say are: Bruce died and came back. Dick was Batman for a while. Robin right now is Damian, while Tim is Red Robin. Barry has returned from the dead, but no Flashpoint, so no New52. Wally in here is trying to find his place since he's no longer the Flash. Stephanie is still a recent Batgirl and Cassandra is on her way to becoming BlackBat. Also, Cry for Justice and Rise of Arsenal did not happen, so Roy still has both of his arms and sweet Lian Harper is alive and well. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the story!

The night of February 14th wasn’t much different than any night in Gotham City. Crooks still filled dark alleys and crimes still happened on the streets. Yet, what was different from most nights was the lone figure of Batman overlooking his city. Lone as in none of his allies were on patrol.

As much as he had the fame of being a complete loner, spread by rumors, his fellow Leaguers and even by himself too, Batman had a quite big group of partners in fighting crime. However, tonight, it was just him. Just like the old days, before Dick, Barbara, or even Gordon.

Valentine’s Day didn’t have much significance to him, be as Batman or Bruce Wayne. Yes, he was the most eligible bachelor to this day, and he had plenty of lovely ladies accompany him, but he never really connected to any of them. There were the exceptions, of course, but a day that was to celebrate with your significant other… the Dark Knight was not one to take the full advantage of it.

His partners, or his “Bat Family”, on the other hand…

For years now, he had made a rule that none of them, if either they lived in or simply passed by Gotham, could patrol. He had heard a variety of complaints, from all of them, but his decision was final. And they heard it. He was Batman, after all.

He, of course, would never say why he established this rule. Some would say because tonight was a night that he would brood more than normal and he preferred to stay alone. He chose not to deny this or any other theory.

The truth was… after everything he had put the others through, all the horrible things they had suffered, he knew they had people they loved. Not loved like he loved all of them. The other type of love. The type this night couples celebrated it.

No one would ever say Batman actually had a heart to “give” the night off to the others so they could, for tonight at least, live a normal life.

Time went on, and midnight had come and passed. After making sure he cleaned enough of the streets he could for a night, Batman drove back to the Batcave. He hadn’t bumped into any of his partners. Not even Red Hood and Huntress. That actually made he smirk. Those two were the ones that would never hear him. Apparently, they had taken advantage of his order.

Alfred, as always, was there when the Batmobile pulled up. He helped Bruce get off most of his Batsuit and told him he had left refreshments and food for him next to the computer, already knowing he would spend the rest of the night surveilling online. Bruce thanked him and the butler left him to enjoy his own company.

Bruce sat on the chair in front of his massive computer with a dozen of screens. He took a small bite from one of the many nutrient bars there were on the top of a tray and took a sip of very good tasting herbal tea as he pressed some keys on the board. He was going to surveil like he imagined Alfred thought he would, but not exactly for criminal activity.

Bruce Wayne might have a heart, but this same heart was the one of Batman.

Barbara had scoffed and rejected his request dozens of times. She had said, time and time, that putting surveillance equipment in all of the places and homes the Bat Family had was stepping over the line. He agreed with her on some level, still, he got his way, as he usually did. There were nights, of course, he would allow himself shame for doing this. He would always remind himself afterward it was for their own good. Many never understood why he did things he did. In the end, it was always for their own good.

Yes, he knew how that made him sound. He had his flaws. Ones he wouldn’t acknowledge to others, of course. He had them though. He was only human.

He began to check what the computer had recorded from the night.

The first one he always checked was Dick. He sighed in relief when one of the screens showed the man in loose clothes, sitting on a couch Bruce recognized as an apartment he had left for his partners around Gotham City. Dick would probably drop by the mansion the next day if he was in the city. He seemed to be watching something with a small hint of a smile on his face. Bruce couldn’t help to sigh again when another person sat by his side. He knew the redhead too well.

\--

“Tell me again why you called me here instead of Bludhaven?” Roy Harper asked as he passed a plate with a pizza to Dick.

Dick just shrugged. “It’s Valentine’s Day. I like spending it here.”

Roy smirked and shoved him playfully with one his shoulders. “Then why aren’t you spending with your Valentine? The Batcave not romantic enough for you, pretty bird?”

“Oh!” Dick choked on his piece and coughed as hit punched Roy’s arm. “Gross, Speedy, gross!”

“Come on!” Roy laughed and wiggled his eyebrows. “Are seriously telling you never had the hots for old grumpy Bats?”

Dick continued to cough and shake his head negatively. He reached for a can of soda and took a sip of it. “He’s basically my father, Roy!”

Roy still had a smile on his face when he shrugged. “We’re superheroes, Dick. How many of us can say we don’t have daddy issues?”

Dick scoffed. “You do know any of the others would have kicked your ass by now, right?”

Roy just laughed. “Donna probably wouldn’t.”

Dick sighed.

“She has mommy issues, duh!” Roy said with a laugh that made Dick groan.

“You are disgusting,” Dick said but his voice wasn’t serious. “I’m not even going to ask about Oliver.”

“Because I already told you about Oliver.” Roy said with a bit more serious tone. Dick looked at the redhead's face whose eyes seemed miles away.

“I’m sorry, Roy,” Dick put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to bring that up.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Roy reassured him. “Ollie and I made our peace. Plus, if anything would ever come of it, Connor and Dinah would probably kill me.”

“Probably.” Dick agreed, laughing a little.

“So, since you didn’t come to Gotham for the Bat,” Roy eyed him. “Who did you come here for? Babs?”

Dick laughed out loud. “No, no! Gosh, Barbara is…”

“Please don’t say like your sister ‘cause I’m going to say your family dynamics is totally fucked up.” Roy told him with a smirk.

Dick just smiled. “I love her. I used to love her more than… but that’s in the past.”

“Like Kory?” Roy asked carefully.

Dick closed his eyes for a moment with a sigh. “Like Kory.”

“Hey,” He made sure Dick was looking at him. “You’re a good man, Dick. I don’t have to beat your ass for you to know that, right?”

“No need for beating,” Dick laughed. “But thanks for saying it.”

“Anytime.” The two stared at each other. “You still didn’t answer my question.”

“I…” Dick cleared his throat. “I called you, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Roy said. “Because I told I was here in town. What? You just wanted to see me?”

“Why not?” Dick asked. “Star City is on the other side of the country.”

“Dick Grayson,” Roy smiled more broadly. “Am **I**  your valentine?”

Dick blushed slightly and gave a little laugh. “Roy, come on.”

“I know you have a thing for redheads,” Roy ran a hand through his hair. “I just imagined you were actually seeing Wally, to be honest.”

Dick eyed him seriously. “Well, hum, we are…”

“You dick, Dick!” Roy laughed. “You are two-timing the Flash with me?”

“No!” Dick almost yelled. “It’s not like that. You know Wally. With him, it’s… complicated.”

“So now you are saying I’m easy?” Roy joked.

“Shut up,” Dick shoved him, but Roy grabbed both of his arms.

“I like to pull your leg,” He said with a lower voice. “Robin.”

Dick gulped. “Roy, look, I…”

Whatever Dick was going to say was cut short by Roy pressing their lips together. Dick tensed up at first but soon relaxed in Roy’s arm, almost melting on the other man’s frame. The two kissed passionately before Dick pulled out, his head low.

“What’s wrong?” Roy asked seriously.

“I’m selfish.” Dick said.

“What?” Roy was confused.

“You know about Wally and me,” Dick sighed, running a hand through his hair. “And here I am, making out with you. This isn’t fair.”

“Dick,” Roy cupped the other man’s face in his hands. “Fair isn’t really part of our vocabulary, you know that.”

“Still…” Dick tried to pull away, but Roy was holding him strongly.

“Still nothing,” Roy said and gave him a quick kiss. “It’s fucked up, alright. Look at me, have you ever met another sidekick as fucked as me?”

“Don’t talk like that,” Dick said, leaning his cheek against one of Roy’s palm. “You are a great hero and a great dad.”

Roy smiled and kissed Dick again, longer this time. Before Dick could enjoy more of it, Roy pulled away.

“Thanks for that,” Roy said. “I feel quite honored to be Nightwing’s booty call.”

“You are not my booty call!” Dick said defensively.

Roy made a dramatic devastated face. “Are you saying I’m not a good lay?”

“Roy!” Dick laughed.

Roy laughed with him. The two sat up on the couch. They sat in comfortable silence, with Dick grabbing one of Roy’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

“Please,” Dick said with a pained voice. “Don’t think I’m using you.”

“I’m not.” Roy told him firmly.

“I,” Dick tried to talk but put his other hand on top of his eyes, sighing. “I’m a mess.”

“A hot mess,” Roy kidded. “But seriously, Dick. I know you are going through a tough time with your old man coming back and you going back to being Nightwing and, well, Wally is an asshole, which I doubt it helps.”

“Roy,” Dick reprimanded. “Wally is going through things too. I’m not the only one whose mentor came back from the dead.”

Roy nodded. That much was true. “He can’t really call himself ‘Kid Flash’ anymore. I mean, to me he’s still a squirt, but…”

“Roy!” Dick laughed. “When you say things like that, you know it sounds like you are jealous of him.”

Roy shrugged but didn’t deny it.

Dick blinked. “Roy…”

“Let’s not get into that,” Roy said and his tone was quite clear. “You called, I came.”

Dick sighed. “You are making it sound like this is a booty call.”

“Hey,” Roy smiled. “It’s better than most of my Valentine’s.”

Dick smiled but then his face changed, looking confused. “You never told me why you were here in Gotham, though. Today.”

Roy sighed. “I don’t think you want to know.”

Dick’s posture changed completely. “I see.”

“Hey,” Roy put his hand on Dick’s shoulder. “If I don’t get to do it with Wally, you don’t either.”

Dick didn’t say anything.

“I came because he asked me too,” Roy said honestly which made Dick look at him. “Hey! No judging. What can I say? Can’t resist a Robin’s pretty song.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “It must be your lucky night.”

Roy sighed. “I know both of you enough to call you two on your bullshit and brooding that you got from the Bat, and I know when you two need people. You have many people you can call, Dick. He doesn’t.”

“Then why you came here and not to him?” Dick asked.

Roy just shook his head, getting up from the couch. “I told you. Me and Robins? Weak spot.”

“Roy…” Dick didn’t really know what to say. He didn’t really know what he wanted tonight by calling Roy.

The archer pulled the acrobat up and kissed him, deeply, making Dick sigh with the kiss. After the kiss ended, Roy ran his fingers through Dick’s hair and gave him a genuinely sweet smile.

“You are going to be okay.” He wasn’t asking.

“I always am,” Dick said almost automatically which resulted in Roy raising one of his eyebrows. “I do try, I promise.”

Roy nodded and looked at a clock. “Since I’m not here for a booty call, I should go.”

Dick wanted to protest but he knew he didn’t have the right. “Of course.”

“I’ll tell J you said hi.” Roy said and gave Dick one last kiss.

Dick tried a bit to hold on to Roy both the other man used his arms to keep him in place. He said his goodbye and picked up a backpack he had brought. He opened the door and to both men’s surprise, another redhead stood there, apparently about to ring the doorbell.

“Roy?” The man asked confused.

“Hey West,” Roy smirked. “Funny running into you here. Heh. Running.”

Wally gave him in an annoyed look. “Don’t try to be funny.”

“You don’t get to be the only jokester, Kid,” Roy said. He looked back at an astounded Dick. “I could be a jerk and say I warmed him up for you, but, I’m not going to give you the satisfaction.”

Wally made a sound almost like a growl. “How nice of you, Harper.”

“Well, you got here just in time, I’m taking my leave,” He patted Wally’s shoulder and gave him an over-sweet smile. “Word around is that you are looking for a new codename. You know you can’t have Speedy, right?”

“As if I would ever,” Wally scowled as they exchanged places with Roy leaving the apartment and he getting inside. “What are you doing here?”

“Geez, for a speedster, you sure are slow,” Roy shook his head. He moved his head to see Dick. He blew him a kiss and winked. “Call me, little bird.”

\--

Bruce pinched his nose bridge. A side of him felt guilty invading Dick’s privacy like that, but he would never tell his former protégé anything about it. Still. He thought Dick had learned more from him than to get himself involved in a triangle with a single father and a divorced father. He sighed. Dick and his redheads. The timecode said this was from early evening. Bruce almost checked to see what had happened between Dick and Wally but refrained from doing so. He reminded himself he was only checking up on them to see if they were home, not to watch their lovers’ quarrels. He had worked with Wally for years and Dick was, well, Dick. He should know better than to spy on them like that. The two weren’t in any team together so he didn’t need to worry about any type of compromise.

He could hear Barbara’s voice in his head berating him anyway.

He moved on to check on the next one, expecting anything. After all, putting Jason under surveillance had been hard, but he had accomplished it. The image of him in an almost empty apartment sitting on the floor looking at maps calmed Bruce a little. He was clearly planning something, but at least he was staying put and he wasn’t alone. He was not quite sure about the company though.

\--

“You need to go grocery shopping,” The female told him as she sat next to him taking a bite of an apple. “Your refrigerator is almost empty.

Jason Todd sat in front of maps and blueprints with half of his uniform on. He simply nodded at the comment.

“Why am I here again, if you care to talk at all.” The redhead woman asked.

Jason leaned back, cracking some bones on his back and gave the woman a sarcastic smile. “Don’t you enjoy my company, Artemis?”

The Amazon sighed in boredom and threw the apple at him, which he dodged. “I actually prefer Bizarro than you, Todd. Also, that apple was expired.”

Jason gave a quick look at the apple on the floor and shrugged. “Hey, I don’t really have time to spend at a market. If you want actually good food, why don’t you go visit Diana?”

Artemis nodded a little. “She does make good tacos.”

Jason laughed. “Well, I guess it would be weird for you to be with her on Valentine’s, wouldn’t it?”

She rolled her eyes. “Your celebration means nothing to me.”

“What about her?” Jason teased.

“I do not know nor care,” She said. “I could bother you with questions about Batman if you want too.”

Jason laughed again. “Batman? Please. Valentine’s is his least favorite holiday. And even if it weren’t, I’m not exactly the former Robin he would expect to drop by with flowers and chocolate.”

Artemis shook her head. “You talk about him as if he were an old lover.”

Jason smirked. “If only. Bats never saw me like that, I suppose. Dick and Tim are his favorites.”

Artemis tilted her head. “Are you saying Dick and Tim were Batman’s lovers?”

Jason looked at her with a smirk. “You wouldn’t? An older man takes young boys under his wings and dresses them in colorful spandex to fight at night and then take them back to his mansion?”

“You are disturbed, you know that,” Artemis said. “Robins are Batman’s apprentices.”

Jason laughed. “What do you think he is only able to teach?”

“Jason,” Artemis argued. “You are not saying he slept with them.”

“Oh, on the contrary,” Jason said. “Dick used to sleep in the same bed as Bruce.”

Artemis blinked. Even if she was an Amazon, she knew very well how Men’s World worked.

“Sure,” Jason waved his hand. “It was back he was Robin and he had lost his parents. Bruce can be many things, but a pedophile he isn’t.”

That actually made Artemis sigh in relief.

“Now, if they fucked after he became legal,” Jason added. “I just don’t know if it was before or after he became Nightwing.”

“I highly doubted that Batman would…,” Artemis cleared her throat. “Do that to one of his former sidekicks.”

Jason shrugged. “Who knows? All I know is that I never got the chance anyway. After coming back, I mostly wanted to kill him, but even after that, I doubt Bats would accept my offer for a fuck.”

Artemis shook her head. Jason was too much to handle sometimes.

“You always sound jealous when you talk about Dick and Tim.” Artemis said trying to move on from that particular conversation.

He looked her in the eyes. She didn’t blink. She knew certain topics were delicate with Jason, but she knew that with him, she never held her tongue.

“Tim took my place,” Jason said simply. “And Dick actually got to be Batman for a while.”

“You are no longer Robin, Jason,” She reminded him. “And you are no Batman.”

Jason seemed thoughtful. “Yeah… but they probably fucked him.”

Artemis got up, shaking her head, grateful that someone had rung the doorbell while Jason laughed. She opened the door to see Roy Harper.

“Hey,” He seemed surprised to see her there. “Artemis. I didn’t know you were here, in Gotham, with Jason.”

She let the archer enter and closed the door. “Someone needs to keep him on a leash.”

“Hey!” Jason said, getting up. He gave Artemis an annoyed look. “I’m not a dog.”

“So, you don’t mind the leash?” Roy asked playfully.

Jason smirked at him. “Kinky bastard.”

Artemis’ eyes almost rolled out of her head as the two kissed in front of her. Jason. She had to remind herself every day why she chose to be his partner.

The kiss stopped abruptly. Roy looked confused while Jason looked at him, analyzing his face and licking his lips.

“You were with Grayson.” Jason said.

“Wow, you **were** trained by the world’s greatest detective,” Roy stated. “How can you tell? You tasted his saliva in my mouth?”

Jason shoved him a bit. “No, you dumbass. His cologne. You smell like him.”

Roy breathed in, trying to smell what Jason had smelled. “That’s creepy, even for you.”

“What were you doing in Bludhaven?” Jason asked. “A quickie with Nightwing?”

Roy laughed. “If you knew Dick, you know it’s never a quickie.”

Jason shook his head. “As if I don’t know.”

Roy couldn’t help but laugh and look at Artemis. “Can you believe him?”

“Hardly.” She said moving away from the two.

“Of course you two are a thing.” Jason said to himself.

“We are not,” Roy said. “And I thought I didn’t need to explain myself to you, Red Hood.”

“You don’t,” Jason said as he started going through a bag on the only couch in the place. “Arsenal.”

“You called me, Jason,” Roy tried to sound less annoyed at the man. “What are you and Artemis up to?”

“We are going out for the night,” Jason said, still with his back to him. “Though you might want to join us since you are on this coast. But if you have plans with Grayson…”

“I don’t,” Roy walked over to him. “Come on, Jason quit the act. You know I am here because you called me.”

Jason looked at him as he put on his brown jacket. “I know.”

“You’re welcome.” Roy said giving a peck. He knew Jason would never say thanks to him.

Jason grumbled. “What’s next? Going after Drake? You know the little Kryptonian will fry you, right?”

“First, yew,” Roy said at the thought of Tim like that. “Second, are you jealous?”

“Me?” Jason asked almost innocently. “Of Grayson?”

Artemis actually laughed at that, covering her mouth when Jason gave her a look.

“I know Dick for a long time, Jason,” Roy explained. “Let’s **not**  get into this. Please.”

“Fine,” He said pulling his red helmet from the bag. “Can’t say I am really that surprised. You are a redhead. Dick can’t resist them.”

“Didn’t you tell me you once had red hair?” Artemis asked intrigued.

Before her or Roy could see any expression from Jason, he already had his helmet on.

Roy’s mind actually went there, almost not believing a thing like Dick and Jason together like that. Hot, sure, but… messed up. Bat kids, he thought.

“Why are you putting your costume on?” Roy asked. “I thought Batman had strict rules about going out tonight.”

Jason laughed. “As if I ever heard him. But I will respect him tonight.”

“Why are you planning a raid then?” Artemis asked. Roy actually noticed she also had her Amazon outfit on. “And why did you call me?”

“Honestly, I thought I could score a threesome with you two,” Jason said with a tone mixed with seriousness and joke, making you both wonder if he was serious or not. “But I want a different kind of action tonight.”

“Jason,” Roy sighed. “What about, you know, Batman?”

“Calm yourself, Speedy,” Jason said gathering the maps and blueprints off the ground. “You won’t have to deal with the Dark Knight.”

“What are we going to deal with then?” Artemis asked, beginning to get impatient.

“Let’s get my jeep and head to Bludhaven,” Jason said closing the bag. “I was thinking about going there after we had sex, but Grayson’s smell kinda cut the mood, so let’s just bust some knees.”

Artemis didn’t complain and followed Jason as they prepared to go out.

“Wait,” Roy asked, holding a smile in about the fact Jason called him Speedy too. “Are you serious?”

Jason looked back. “About the threesome or Bludhaven?”

“Hum,” Roy scratched his head. “Both, I guess.”

“We can discuss the sex on the car,” Jason said as he grabbed a set of keys. “And don’t worry, I have some your stuff with me, you won’t feel left out.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Roy said as he exited the apartment with Artemis. “Jason, look…”

“You don’t owe me any explanation,” Jason said walking down the corridor. “And I can’t really blame you. Grayson has a nice ass.”

\--

Bruce leaned back in his chair, sighing loudly. Jason. It had been years since he came back, still, he had no idea how to deal with the man. He seriously thought about pulling Harper aside one day and talking to him about being involved with Jason and Dick at the same time. Those two just didn’t mix well. He chose to ignore the words Jason said to Artemis about Dick and Tim sleeping with him. Jason always said those things to people about him. Bruce just worried about how sometimes Jason would accuse him upfront about it, almost as if he wanted an explanation of why he had slept with two of his Robins and not him. He shook his head. That was Jason.

He made a mental note to check if anything serious happened on Bludhaven. Jason could be an… inconvenience, even with others with him. And Artemis and Roy weren’t exactly two people who would really stop Jason from doing certain things. He knew those other two well too.

He clicked a few buttons, trying to set Jason aside as he began to check on Tim. He didn’t find him as quick as he did with Dick and Jason. Eventually, a recording from Metropolis popped up.

\--

The place was small but cozy. Tim liked it. He looked around the place, flags of the rainbow and other LGBT signs around the place. He smiled to himself, knowing Conner had picked this place. He blinked when a glass with a tiny umbrella appeared in front of him.

“Hey,” Conner Kent said. “No thinking of Gotham, remember?”

Tim smiled and thanked him for the drink. “Yes, I remember and I promised. Don’t worry.”

“Good,” Conner smiled that beautiful smile Tim loved so much as he sat by his side. “No hero-ing tonight. Just you and me.”

“Just me and you,” Tim smiled at him, closing his eyes briefly as Conner kissed his cheek. He sighed happily and was about to drink from the glass, but stopped. “This doesn’t have any alcohol, right?”

Conner laughed and ruffled Tim’s hair. The former Robin still needed to figure out if he liked when his boyfriend did that or not. “You are of age, Tim. I think you forget that sometimes.”

“I don’t forget it, Conner,” He took a small sip, not tasting any alcohol. “You know the policy with alcoholic beverages.”

“Yes,” Conner said while shaking his bottle of beer a little to emphasize. “No alcohol for the Bat’s kids. It leads to bad decisions and all that.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Come on, Con. It’s not like that.”

“Next thing you will tell me is that he forbids you from listening to rock music or something,” Conner jokes. “He’s too strict with you.”

“He’s not,” Tim stopped speaking and sighed. He knew this wouldn’t get anywhere and he didn’t want to ruin the night. “He’s Bruce. You know how he is.”

“That I do,” Conner drank and put the bottle on the table. He put his arm around Tim and pulled him closer. “Which is why I flew you from there. Grumpy Old Bat doesn’t like Metas in his city. Not even a Meta who is dating one of his kids.”

Tim leaned in Conner’s embrace, enjoying it. “He likes **you** , Conner.”

Conner laughed. “I beg to differ, hon.”

Tim sighed, choosing not to say anything. It wasn’t like Conner was completely wrong. Bruce had certain… opinions about him dating Superboy. They had never fought about it, but Tim knew Bruce didn’t approve of it. Then again, Tim wondered if Bruce would approve of any of the others dating anyone. Although, he imagined Steph and Cass didn’t have that problem.

“Thank you,” Tim said and looked at Conner, who smiled. “I love it here.”

“I thought you would,” Conner said. “I wanted a place where you would feel comfortable and a place that supports the cause.”

Tim laughed. “You know me so well.”

“Of course I do,” Conner said, almost too serious. Tim looked at him concerned for a bit. “Tim, you know I would do anything for you, right?”

Tim sat up. “Of course I do, Conner. Is there something wrong?”

“What do you mean?” Conner asked, obviously trying to sound innocent.

“Your tone changed,” Tim said. “What happened?”

Conner closed his eyes and sighed. “That’s what I get for dating a detective.”

Tim looked at him somewhat annoyed. “I am going to ignore that it almost sounded like an offense.”

“No. No, no,” Conner caressed Tim’s cheek with his fingers. “I would never say that as an insult, Tim, come on.”

“But why did you get serious out of a sudden?” Tim asked trying to not get distracted by how good Conner’s fingers felt on him.

“With everything that happens to us,” Conner said, knowing Tim knew what he meant with ‘us’. “I just want you to know I will be by your side and that I won’t leave you again.”

Tim pulled Conner’s hand away. He **hated**  talking about that. “Conner, really? Tonight?”

“Sorry,” Conner sounded sincere. “I just, I want you to know.”

“I do know,” Tim put on of his hands on Conner’s thigh. “And all I care is that we are both here. Nothing else matters now. No capes, no supervillains, no crises.”

Conner smiled. “You do look good in a cape, though.”

Tim laughed a little, slapping Conner’s thigh playfully. “You and your weird fetishes.”

Conner leaned in, putting his mouth as close to Tim’s ear as possible, making the other young man shiver a bit. “Want to talk about fetishes?”

“Conner!” Tim looked around.

“What?” Conner asked playfully. “You were the one who brought it up. But you know I will only dress up as Superman if you dress Dick’s version of the Robin uniform.”

Tim laughed. Of course, Conner would say that. He covered his mouth before he could let a moan escape when Conner liked his ear. “Conner, gods, don’t do that!”

“Sorry,” Conner smiled at him sheepishly. “I just love doing that to you.”

“Not here,” Tim said as he used a hand to dry his ear. “We are in public.”

“Nobody here cares if one guy is licking another guy’s ear.” Conner tried to justify.

Tim laughed and shook his head. “You have a dirty mind, Mr. Kent.”

“You just bring that part in me, Mr. Drake.” Conner said, giving a deep kiss.

Tim sighed happily as he kissed Conner. The two stopped and Conner moved one of Tim bangs from his forehead.

“You promise me everything is okay?” Tim asked quietly.

“I promise.” Conner gave him another kiss.

“Thank you.” Tim mumble while kissing Conner, making the other young man laugh.

Conner pulled a bit away and rested his forehead against Tim’s. “I love you, Tim Drake.”

Tim smiled happily. It wasn’t the first time Conner had said that. He had said it before, but not so much. Tim didn’t mind, but he liked hearing it. “I love you too, Conner Kent.”

The two kissed again, enjoying each other and their night together.

\--

The screen quickly turned off as Bruce made sure he didn’t see more. He was happy for Tim, he truly was. Tim had it too rough in the last years, with losing his father and then losing Conner for the Kryptonian to come back. All the things with Jason and Damian and his death and come back as well, all of those took a toll on the young man, Bruce knew. Conner made him happy. That was all that should matter.

He cracked his neck a bit, moving his fingers over the keyboard, looking for his other protégé, another one who had rough. Then again, all of them had. Bruce never stopped feeling guilty for bringing them into this. Never.

The monitor showed Stephanie’s apartment. Bruce blinked, actually surprised for once to see not only Stephanie but also Cassandra there as well. Both girls were in the kitchen, wearing only long shirts, apparently cooking something.

\--

Stephanie licked the uncooked dough from her finger as she looked at the different recipes she had searched for. She still had her finger in her mouth when Cassandra slapped it off.

“Ow!” Stephanie complained. “Cass.”

Cassandra just gave her a look and shook her head. “You know that can make you sick.”

“It was just a little bit,” Stephanie said. “Plus, it’s not like eating dough is that dangerous.”

“You should be more preoccupied with your health,” Cassandra said as she poured another batter of dough in a waffle maker. “You need to be in the best shape.”

Stephanie sighed and cleaned her finger in her shirt. She walked over to the other girl and hugged her from behind. She felt Cassandra tense for a few seconds before relaxing. “Sorry. Pinky promise I’ll do my best.”

“I know you will.” Cassandra said without a hint of doubt.

“I have big shoes to fill, after all!” Stephanie kissed Cassandra’s cheek.

Cassandra smiled a little. “I do not have big shoes.”

Stephanie laughed. “You know what I mean, Cass.”

Cassandra turned around and gave Stephanie a smile. “I do know, and you make me proud if that is worth something.”

Stephanie kissed her deeply, holding her faces with both hands. After a kiss, she smiled brightly with her eyes a bit watery. “Of course it does! It means the world to me!”

Cassandra smiled back.

“You will see,” She pulled Cassandra away from the counter by her hand. “I will be the best Batgirl ever!”

Cassandra laughed a bit and raised an eyebrow. “The best?”

“Not best than you, of course!” Stephanie laughed. “There’s not even a competition there.”

“You will be better than Barbara then.” Cassandra said, almost too serious but teasing the other girl.

“What? No! No!” Stephanie looked mortified at the idea. “Barbara is like… a legend! I can’t be better than Barbara! She’s… well, she’s Barbara!”

“I am sure she will be delighted to know how great you think of her.” Cassandra teased again.

“Oh, come on, Cass, stop it!” Stephanie laughed. She went to a table and picked up her cellphone, going through a list of songs. “I think I’m rubbing off on you way too much. I’ll never hear the end of it from Tim.”

“Tim is happy I am with you.” Cassandra stated.

“Well, of course, he is,” Stephanie smiled and looked at Cassandra. “Why wouldn’t he be?”

“You two were together.” Cassandra said.

Stephanie put the cellphone down and held Cassandra in front of her with her two arms. “Yeah, we were. Ages ago. You know, before we both realized we were into our own genders too. Back when I was Robin and you were Batgirl.”

Cassandra sighed and nodded. “Now you are the Batgirl.”

Stephanie hugged her for a moment before letting her go but still holding her hands. “I am. And I am so proud to be carrying your legacy.”

“It’s Barbara’s, technically.” Cassandra said with a small smile.

“It’s yours too,” Stephanie reassured her. “And by being the best Batgirl ever, I meant I will honor what you two did before me.”

Cassandra smiled. “I am sure Barbara is proud of you too.”

“You think?” Stephanie asked tilting her head. “I really do hope so. Now, to be honest, at least I don’t have to worry to living up to three dudes.”

That made Cassandra laugh. “You don’t think the Robins were proud of you?”

Stephanie scowled a bit. “Have you met Jason?”

Cassandra nodded, knowing what Stephanie meant.

“Dick and Tim, I suppose they were,” Stephanie said. “Now, pleasing Batman, now there you got something to work hard on.”

“Bruce is not that difficult.” Cassandra tried to argue on behalf of him.

“Of course you will say that!” Stephanie teased. She let go of Cassandra and went back to her cellphone. “You are his kid.”

“So are you.” Cassandra said.

“You know what I mean,” Stephanie explained. She put the cellphone down again, but now music was coming out of it. “Let’s not talk about bats and birds anymore tonight, shall we?”

“Okay,” Cassandra nodded and eyed the cellphone playing music. “Why the music?”

“To dance, silly!” Stephanie grabbed Cassandra like the two were about to waltz and spun with her a few times around the small kitchen.

“I don’t think you dance this particular song like this.” Cassandra said with a smile on her face, enjoying the closeness to Stephanie.

“Our apartment,” She twirled Cassandra, smiling. “Our rules.”

Cassandra just smiled and let Stephanie move her around the kitchen while the song played. She was happy. Stephanie made her happy. She couldn’t think of anyone better to take her mantle.

“Oh!” Stephanie said suddenly, stopping their dance. “Oh! I know!”

“What is it?” Cassandra asked, frowning.

“I will definitely be better than Helena as Batgirl!” Stephanie said with a triumphant smile.

Cassandra laughed, really laughed at that. She only stopped because Stephanie kissed her, almost taking all her breath away.

“I love it when you laugh,” Stephanie said quietly with a smile. “You know that?”

“Thank you.” Cassandra said simply and hugged her.

“You are always welcome.” Stephanie answered, starting to move her and Cassandra while still hugged.

\--

He was… surprised, to say the least. He didn’t know Cassandra was with Stephanie. That the two girls were together in that sense. Maybe he needed to brush up his detective skills. He didn’t see it coming. Sure, the two were friends, but apparently, they were much more. At least Bruce didn’t need to check on Cassandra. She was fine. Both of them were fine.

He thought about checking on Kate, only to remember that Batwoman had found his equipment in her house and thrown it away. She had some colorful comments about that, which Bruce understood. There was no rift, as she had said, she understood him, but he could be a bit much sometimes. Still, she had sent him a message saying she would be out of the city for the day with Renee. At first, Bruce was surprised, but he settled for happy that those two were trying to work things out.

Another message from Selina had also come to him, letting him know she knew he was probably keeping tabs on her, but she promised him she would behave. Bruce had to wonder if he could believe her or not. Selina was and would always be a complex subject. He was glad they weren’t fighting each other on rooftops anymore at least.

He was typing up to check on Barbara when all screens went black. What? Before he could react, one screen turned one. On it, Barbara looked at him, almost as if she were right in front of him. From her surroundings, she was at her house.

“Hey Bruce,” She said. “I know you are probably wondering what’s happening, but come on, you can put that bat-brain to work it out.”

Bruce smiled.

“It’s Valentine’s,” She sighed. “And I know you are checking up on everybody. Be glad that I didn’t tell anyone about it. Hell, imagine what Jason would do? Dick and Tim wouldn’t be too happy either, although, I don’t think Tim is in Gotham today. He texted me saying he was in Metropolis so you wouldn’t complain to him about having Conner over. By the way, Bruce, really? Please tell me you’re not giving him a hard time because of Conner. That is too hypocrite, even for you.”

Bruce sighed. He would never tell her, but she was right.

“So,” She adjusted herself in her wheelchair as she continued. “Knowing you, I hijacked any program you might think I don’t know you put in my apartment or even at the Bird’s HQ. This is prerecorded, but I’m just here to tell you that I am fine. Dinah flew to Star City to see Ollie and Helena promised me she would stay out of trouble. That’s not much, I know, but it is what I can guarantee for her. So, try not to worry too much or overstep the boundaries of privacy of everyone else, okay?”

She knew him all too well.

“Who are you talking to?” Another female voice asked out of frame. Barbara turned to her left with a smile.

“Just talking to the boss,” She answered. “Making him sure I am alive and not sending the Birds to fight crime tonight?”

“Really?” He recognized that voice.

Barbara extended her hand and another one grabbed it. She pushed another woman into the frame. She crouched and looked back at Bruce. She tilted her blonde head a bit, seeming confused.

“I thought you were video-chatting with him,” The blonde said. “You are recording a message.”

Wait… Bette?

“Yes,” Barbara said. The two seemed very comfortable next to each other. “He has this thing about Valentine’s.”

“Really?” Bette asked with a small smile, finding it funny apparently. “I would have thought Batman would be more worried about Halloween.”

“Oh, he is, trust me,” Barbara said. “But Halloween is ‘Everybody out on high alert, patrolling and kicking ass-night’. Valentine’s is ‘Stay inside and lock the doors-night’.”

Better laughed. “Who would thought Batman was a softie like that.”

A… softie?

“Now, Bette,” Barbara pulled her away from the computer. “Don’t say that. At least, never to his face.”

“Come on, Babs,” Bette sounded like she was having fun. “Aunt Kate always told me to not be afraid of Batman. To respect him, sure, but not afraid.”

He was going to have a talk with Batwoman.

“Hey, Batman!” Bette’s face was right in front of Barbara. “Don’t worry about her. I promise I will take good care of her.”

She turned around and kissed Barbara full on the lips. The other woman seemed surprised for a moment but smiled nonetheless.

“See?” Bette smiled. “Flamebird at the service. Well, not actually me as Flamebird because you probably wouldn’t like that, right?”

“Okay, Bette,” Barbara laughed as she pulled the woman away from the monitor. “We are fine, okay? No need to worry.”

“Have a happy Valentine’s, Batman!” Bette called out from out of sight. “Don’t stay up and out all night. Go enjoy yourself too!”

Barbara just shook her head smiling. “She’s does have a point. You should try to enjoy tonight. Just like the rest of us. Take care. We’ll talk.”

The screen went off again, leaving Bruce blinking at it, processing all that.

He knew Bette. He hadn’t seen her for quite some time, but last he spoke of her with Kate, she said she was doing much better at crime fighting. Bruce had just taken her word for it, since Bette didn’t live in Gotham. At least, not until the last time he checked. She wasn’t being Flamebird here, as far as he knew. That was something he should definitely check up on. Or… he could just ask Barbara. He didn’t really have a say on the Birds of Prey activity on the city, so, it could be that Bette had joined them.

He sighed, finally feeling his body complain. He should go and get some rest. They were all fine. In their own way, sure, but they were all at least alive. He needed to worry about certain things, especially when it came to Jason, but he also wondered about what Dick was dealing with. He should talk to them more. They weren’t just his partners. They were his family. He should show more support.

That would be difficult.

“Sir?” Alfred’s voice came from one of the coms in the computer.

“Yes, Alfred?” Bruce answered. Alfred should be asleep by now.

“You have visitors, sir.” Alfred announced.

“Visitors?” Who could be here at this hour?

“Surprise.” He twirled around on his chair, actually surprised to see the two people standing there.

“Clark, Diana,” He didn’t worry about masking his surprise. “What are you two doing here? Why are you dressed up?”

Diana had a beautiful red dress on. She wore high heels and her curls were not tied. Clark had blue buttoned up shirt with a dark vest over it and dark pants with his hair combed perfectly. Both looked astonishing. As always.

“It’s Valentine’s, Bruce.” Diana said with a genuine smile. “I am sure you didn’t forget.”

“Of course he didn’t,” Clark said smiling too. “He’s just too busy checking up on his kids. Conner told me he had to take Tim to Metropolis.”

“You work too much.” Diana said as she got closer to him. Before he could say anything, she kissed him. On the lips. He left his mouth opened for a second before closing it and responding to the kiss.

“As if he would ever listen to us.” Clark said. As soon as Diana pulled away, Clark kissed him. Bruce sighed happily. He didn’t deserve those two.

“It is not Valentine’s anymore,” Bruce said, trying to recompose himself. “It’s after midnight.”

“Well, technically it is Valentine’s in the West Coast still,” Diana offered with a smile. “Right?”

“Even if it isn’t,” Clark took Bruce’s hand and made him get up from the chair. “We are taking you out to celebrate.”

“You know how I feel about celebrating Valentine’s.” He told them both.

“Yes, yes,” Diana hugged from the side while Clark still held his gloved hand. “No fun for the Batman. He is the night and all that.”

“Don’t tease him like that,” Clark laughed and gave a kiss on Bruce’s cheek to try to lighten him up. “We know you, Bruce. Which is why we are here. It’s time to do something different, don’t you think? Enjoy our company?”

Bruce looked at both of them. The two most amazing people he had ever met. How could he deserve them like that? They knew him, in and out, and still, after everything, after all, all of it, they…

“Hey,” Diana turned his head to face her. She gave him a quick kiss. “No brooding. No mulling over the past. We don’t do that when we are out of costume.”

“I’m in costume.” He smiled at her. She laughed.

“We can solve this.” Clark said right into his ear, making him shiver.

“Don’t be a tease,” Diana said smiling. “That is just for later.”

Bruce shivered even more at the thought of what the two were discussing.

“I,” Bruce began but the two were already taking him away from the Batcave. “It was a rough night.”

“Too rough?” Clark asked worriedly, looking over his Batsuit. “Are you injured?”

“Rough as any night in Gotham.” Bruce explained. Gods, Clark’s eyes were so intense when he looked at him.

“We are here to take care of you, Bruce,” Diana’s voice sounded like the most perfect harmony Bruce had ever heard. “If you don’t feel like going out, we can go out tomorrow. We stay in tonight. What do you think?”

“I don’t want to ruin any plans you two have.” He said, regretting the moment the words left his mouth.

“Bruce,” Clark’s tone was serious. “You know we two are here for **you**.”

“It’s not Clark and me,” Diana had the same tone. “It’s you, Clark, and me.”

“The three of us.” Clark said as he basically petted Bruce’s hair.

“Together.” Diana added with a deep voice as she caressed his cheek.

“I…” Bruce was speechless. Clark and Diana. They were the only ones who could do that to him.

“Just say what you want, Bruce,” Clark said simply. “It’s our day.”

“We know how today is harder for you,” Diana said. “Out there, by yourself, because you want your partners to enjoy the day.”

“They deserve it.” Bruce answered automatically.

“And you don’t?” Clark asked with Bruce’s chin on his hand, making him look at him.

“You deserve it, Bruce,” Diana said. Her face was right next to his, as both looked at Clark. “We all deserve it. No Batman tonight. No Superman tonight. No Wonder Woman tonight.”

“Just the three of us.” Clark concluded. He gave both Bruce and Diana quick kisses.

Bruce remained in silence. His body wanted to react. Oh, it wanted. But his mind, as always, never at ease.

“Tell us, Bruce,” Diana whispered in his ear. “What do you want?”

“We will give it to you,” Clark leaned in. All their faces were close. “You know we will.”

“I…” Bruce began, but closed his eyes. He sighed. They were right. He deserved it. As much he would tell himself he didn’t, he did. “I want you. I want you, Clark. I want you, Diana.”

Both had their turns to kiss Bruce deeply before they moved to the elevator that would take them back to the mansion.

“Then let’s get you into something more comfortable.” Diana said as they entered the elevator.

“And then we can begin.” Clark teased slightly.

Bruce allowed himself to truly smile as both of them hugged him from both sides as the doors of the elevator closed. He was there to make sure his family was safe. He couldn’t feel happier that there were the two to take care of him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. It was a very new and exciting experience writing these characters.
> 
> Another few clarifications: Yeah, Conner also died and came back. I'm going with the idea here that Wally is divorced and that either Clark is too or he never married Lois. As for Artemis working with Jason and the mention of Bizarro, I just think it's a neat new idea, so I put her there. And yes, I made a thing with Dick and redheads. What can I say?
> 
> Fun facts: A 'cloud' is a group of bats and 'pups' are baby bats. That's the reason for the title.


End file.
